After the Slap
by justanotherKurtsie
Summary: A bridge between Season 3 Mash-Off and I Kissed A Girl, spoilers for both episodes.  The Glee Club in general, and Finn in particular, get educated.  The Hudson-Hummel family have dinner.  Also Brittana moments.  Chapter 6: Friday dinner at the Pierce residence.
1. Back to the Choir Room

**This is set between Mash-off and I Kissed A Girl. Spoilers for Season 3x06 and 3x07.**

"Not just the school, you idiot! Everyone!"

"What are you talking abou-" The slap rang across the auditorium, and both New Directions and the Trouble Tones stood for a second, stunned. Then everyone started talking at once.

"New Directions! I'll see you in the choir room! Finn, stay here." Mr. Schuester took charge, with a look that included Shelby and Santana.

Shelby followed Schue's lead, "Trouble Tones, I'll see you in our practice room! Santana, over here."

The rest of New Directions gathered their things and slowly filed out of the auditorium. Kurt took his time, moving slowly, but a look from Mr. Schue made it clear that nothing more would be said while they stayed.

Once they had left the auditorium, the chatter resumed. "Everybody knows what?" "What does she mean?" "What did Finn do?"

Kurt walked with Blaine back to the choir room, thinking silently. _He had suspected that Santana was gay ever since Brittany dropped her little bombshell over the phone two years ago, "If sex were dating, then Santana and I would be dating." Then, last year, when Santana took Karofsky on as a beard… well, we all have to come out at our own pace. Or – we ought to be allowed to._

It was several minutes before Mr. Schue and Finn arrived. Finn sighed, and found a seat next to Rachel.

Mr. Schuester took a deep breath. "Okay, guys. You're all aware of the congressional race. Mr. Salazar provided an advance copy of his next ad to Mr. Hummel, an ad that attacks Coach Sylvester for her family values." Kurt blinked, he hadn't seen his father at school. Then he nodded, recognizing the same old 'family values' story. "The ad runs next Tuesday, right before the elections."

Tina looked confused. "What does that have to do with Santana?"

At that, Finn shifted to look at the Glee club, and sighed. "I had an argument with Santana last week. I asked her why she didn't just come out of the closet."

"Do you even –" Kurt began.

"How could you do that?" from Blaine, at the same time. They looked at each other, wordless communication, and then Kurt continued while Blaine settled back.

"Mr. Schue, if I may."

"Of course, Kurt."

"Coming out is a deeply personal experience. It's something that each person wants to do at their pace, when they are ready. Coming out is something we usually do gradually," (Blaine nodded at this.) "First to those people we trust the most: close friends, family members. And only gradually to the wider world. This attack ad? This wasn't Santana's choice. This is worse than… than anything the bullies did to me. And now Santana's going to be a target, not only to the bullies at this school, but to anyone in the viewing area of that ad!"

Kurt sat down in a huff. Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, guys. For your homework tonight, I want you to think about what just happened, and what ideas you have to fix it. We'll discuss them tomorrow morning."

**A/N**

**I actually wrote this over the holiday, but I was still working on re-viewing episodes to check my facts.**


	2. A moment of Klaine

After the Slap, part 2

A/N – My plan for this year is to write something each week. Sometimes it'll be continuations of the stories I've started. Sometimes it will be one-shots. I might even start other serial stories. So I don't know how often this particular story will be updated.

My headcanon says that the Troubletones performance was on a Friday afternoon, and IKAG starts on a Monday morning. So in part 1 when Mr. Schuester said their assignment "for tonight," he meant for the weekend.

Also, I encourage you to go over and read GleekMom's stories, "Hold On" and "Way Out." I had already written this when I discovered those, and they mostly line up with my own way of thinking, except where they don't. I had already written this, so for now I'm not going to change it to line up with hers.

Kurt and Blaine left the choir room together and walked to the Junior's hallway, and Blaine's locker.

"They don't get it."

"Give it time."

"FINN doesn't get it. He has to know. He has to know what you went through. The people we lose!"

"I know." Kurt checked the hallways, but there was no one else around. He reached out and indulged in a warm embrace. "I will talk to Finn tonight. Show him the videos. I'll try to make it clear, outing is never acceptable."

"Thank you. I'd like to help…"

"But Finn isn't listening to you lately. I hate that too. I don't know what's gotten into him. But I will explain this to him again, in simple words."

"And Santana? This has got to be so tough for her right now."

The sound behind them was tiny, miniscule. But they both heard it, and turned to see her waiting. Worry filled their eyes, and they each stretched out an arm to her. Santana half-collapsed into the three-way hug.

Kurt and Blaine held her, rubbing her back as she began to sob. "We're here. We're here."

They settled to the hallway floor, Blaine to one side, Kurt to the other, facing each other with Santana between them. Each boy took one of Santana's arms, and continued to rub her back. Blaine paused to get his pack of tissues, which he offered to her.

Finally, Santana's breath steadied. "Everyone is going to know," she sobbed. Kurt and Blaine could only nod, as they waited for her to find the words. "Everyone is going to know that I'm… that I play for your team."

"And we're here for you." Blaine replied. Kurt nodded. Santana's eyes flicked to Kurt.

"Your Dad said he'd be willing to talk to my parents. That he knows what it's like."

Kurt hadn't heard that part of the story yet, but neither was he surprised. "Yes. We'll help you, whatever you need. If you ever need a place to go, you can come to our house."

"Wait… Finn? I don't think so."

Kurt directed his best bitch face towards the senior hallway. "I'm about to give him an earful this evening, believe me." He turned back to the other two students. "I don't believe in outing." Blue-grey eyes met Santana's dark brown. "Even Karofsky."

Santana's breath hitched for a second, but she refused to think about that right now. "So how… I haven't told my parents yet." Blaine flinched at that, as Santana continued, "mi abuela."

Blaine reached for Santana's chin, so they could look eye-to-eye. "Santana. Start here. Try saying the words here, with us. We won't judge you."

Santana tried a few different phrasings. Kurt and Blaine each coached her on how they sounded. The boys waited patiently while she found the words she needed. Santana slowly calmed, then looked at the time. "I have to go, I'm supposed to be somewhere…" she ran off.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Finn will be wondering where I am." They walked out of school together, and parted at Kurt's Navigator.

"I'll call you tonight."

"Love you!"

"I love you too!"


	3. The education of Finn Hudson

**A/N: Glee is not mine.**

**Trigger warning for discussion of suicide in the news.**

Finn was waiting in Kurt's Navigator. Kurt got in, and started the drive home. They drove in silence, Finn looking out the window, lost in thought. Burt's truck was in the driveway when they got home, but Carole wouldn't get off work just yet. Kurt was the cook for this evening's Friday Dinner at the Hudson-Hummel house. Kurt parked the Navigator in front of the house, and they went inside.

Burt was waiting at the door. "How are you doing, kid?" he asked Kurt as they came in. Kurt sighed. "That good, huh?"

"Santana slapped Finn." Kurt began. Burt looked up at Finn.

"Mr. Schue told us about the ad." Finn expanded. Burt looked over at Kurt, opening his arms for a hug. Kurt walked into it, and allowed his father to hold him.

"I told Santana that if she needed a place to go, she could come here." Kurt told his father.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, shocked.

Kurt gave Finn a bitch-face. "Her parents don't know yet. We don't know how well they'll take it. They could be cool with it, like Dad. Or they could pull a Mr. Fabray on her." Finn blanched as he remembered the microwave timer, helping Quinn to pack her bags, and bringing her home to his mom. "I'd better start dinner." Kurt turned, and went to the kitchen.

Finn looked at Burt. "Is he serious?"

"Have a seat." Burt took his chair in the living room, and Finn joined him. "I've known Kurt was gay since he was three years old. He asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday. His mom and I had time to talk about it, to prepare as well as we could. I had time to read up on raising a gay son. We decided that the best thing to do was to support him, and let him come to us."

Finn looked confused, so Burt continued. "One of the things you learn as a parent, is that sometimes kids need to figure things out for themselves."

"What about Santana's parents?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I told Santana that I'd be willing to talk to them. It's up to her, whether she wants me with her when she tells them, or let them call me afterwards, when they have questions."

Finn pondered that for a time, then Burt looked up towards the kitchen. "Hey, it looks like dinner's almost ready. You mind setting the table?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn felt nervous walking into the kitchen, he had the feeling Kurt was still angry at him. Kurt was pulling the casserole out of the oven when Finn walked in. Kurt set the casserole on the range, and turned to look at Finn. Finn pulled out a stack of plates, but something in Kurt's manner made him look up.

"Do you know about the 'It Gets Better' project?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, they're those videos on YouTube."

"Right. Do you know how they got started?"

"Uh, no?"

"Last year, after a series of GLBT teenage suicides. In May, Jamey Rodemeyer recorded one of those videos. He committed suicide a week ago."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You outed Santana. Before she was ready, and against her will."

"I don't see how they relate."

Kurt sighed, and leaned back against the counter. "Finn. Many of these kids who suicide, do it because of bullying. Sometimes the bullying is worse when they're outed against their will. Whatever Santana said to you, whatever pissed you off enough to yell at her… you need to get over it. You slept with Santana, you must have cared about her once. She needs you now. She needs all of us, when that ad drops. I may be out and proud, but I don't have TV ads proclaiming my sexuality to the entire voting district."

Finn stood there, for a minute, stunned. Kurt turned around, and started tossing the salad.

**A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore. I could go into Finn (and Kurt) organizing New Directions for their performances in the "I Kissed A Girl" episode. I could move on to other stories, I have several ideas in mind. **

**If there's more you'd like to see in from this short weekend between episodes, please let me know!**


	4. Embrace your Awesomeness

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't write anything last weekend. This was the hardest chapter I've written yet.**

As the Troubletones dispersed, Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, "Come over to my house?"

"Soon. I need to do something first." Santana turned towards the Junior's hall. As she thought, Kurt and Blaine were at Blaine's locker, talking quietly.

"… This has got to be so tough for her right now," she overheard. Her breath caught in surprise, and they turned…

…

She had talked too long—Brittany was waiting. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be somewhere…" She ran to her locker, swapped the books she would need over the weekend. She paused then, to let her masks descend. Poised and seeming confident, she strode out of McKinley High like the head cheerleader she was.

Her confidence lasted until she reached Brittany's house. Rory answered the door, his face inscrutable. Whatever he said started with "Brittany" and ended with "room," so she shouldered past and went to her haven, her girlfriend's room.

Brittany shut the door behind Santana, and held her close. "What did the dolphins say?"

"That they're here for me. Kurt said if I need a place to go, their house is open."

"So is mine." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, embracing her from behind.

"Ugh! Finn! He's SO frustrating!"

"Mmmhmm…" Brittany said from Santana's neck.

"Everyone's gonna look at me funny…"

Brittany stopped her kissing, unwrapped her arms, and turned Santana to face her. "They are going to know what you've been hiding. So now's the time to embrace your awesomeness. Be YOU. If they matter, they'll see it."

"What if they don't?"

"Then they don't matter."

**A/N Reviews are love! If you want to see anything more in this story, please leave a prompt. I am most likely going to move on to Hold on To Sixteen, and Sam+Hudmels.**


	5. Carole's home

**A/N I realized that there was more to the story. And this came out. **

**I don't own Glee. What you recognize isn't mine.**

"…I may be out and proud, but I don't have TV ads proclaiming my sexuality to the entire voting district."

Finn stood there, for a minute, stunned. Kurt turned around, and started tossing the salad.

Finn took the hint, and left Kurt in peace. He finished setting the table, then sat in his chair, waiting. Burt went to the door, and then they heard Carole's car in the driveway.

Kurt silently brought the casserole and other food to the table, then went back to the kitchen to wait.

Burt wanted to make sure that Carole knew the score before she had to deal with their boys, so he watched for her car. When she got home, he went out to greet her with a hug and a kiss.

Carole grinned when her husband came to greet her, she was glad to see him. She exited the card to greet him with a kiss, "What's the occasion?" she grinned.

Burt turned, to lean against the car. "You remember my competitor, Salazar?"

"I remember. I thought Sue was the serious threat."

"Well, she has had the worst attack ads, But now this guy is going to attack Sue."

"Well, that sounds good for you," Carole said.

Burt sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. Carole looked at him, concerned. "It's not good… now what?"

"Well, he's questioning Sue's sexuality… and wondering why she promoted a lesbian to head cheerleader."

Carole's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She closed her car door, and leaned against it, next to Burt. "Not Becky…" Burt shook his head. "… Santana?" Burt nodded. "Really?" Burt nodded again.

"I took the video over to school as soon as I'd seen it. Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester and I watched it, then brought Santana in… She wasn't ready for this. She said she hasn't told her parents yet."

"Oh, poor child." Carole thought for a bit, then bit her lip. "So… how did he learn about that?"

Burt lifted his cap to run his hand over his head. "Apparently… Salazar has a niece at McKinley. A niece who overheard an argument between Santana…" his eyes flicked up to meet Carole's, "… and Finn."

Carole's purse fell to the ground, and once more her jaw dropped.

"The boys are both home," Burt continued, "The Glee Club all knows. Kurt's taking it pretty hard, he's worried for her. Finn… I talked with him some, but I'm not sure he realizes what he's done, yet. I overheard Kurt give him a piece of his mind."

"Wow. So… dinner's going to be tense."

"Probably."

Carole picked up her purse, stepped away from the car, and held out her hand to Burt. "So, what did you tell Finn?"

Burt summarized the conversation. They paused outside their front door.

"What's our plan?" was Carole's next question.

"Love our boys."

Carole grinned. "True. Always." But then her face sobered. "We'll need to work out consequences. He can't do this."

Burt nodded. "Family conference?"

"Family conference."

**A/N I can think of at least two more chapters after this, the Hudmel dinner and going back to Brittana. No commitments on when they'll be posted, I'm enjoying working on "Parental Wisdom."**


	6. Meet my Girlfriend

**A/N I'm sorry for the long break. I've been traveling a lot this summer. I hope you enjoyed my Blaine backstory, "Fathers and Son." **

**I don't own Glee. I'm playing with their world with no expectation of compensation.**

Santana snuggled in Brittany's arms until Rory knocked. "Supper's ready," he said through the closed door.

"We're on our way," Brittany answered, sitting up.

Santana sighed, "Do we have to?"

Brittany kissed her, and then stood up. "Come on," she pulled at Santana's hand, "I need to introduce my family to my amazing girlfriend."

Santana reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed. "But Brittany… your family already knows me."

"Which is why," Brittany came closer, picking up Santana's other hand, holding them both, "it's the perfect practice for telling your parents. My parents love you. Your parents love us. It will be fine."

Santana sighed, not sure she believed it. But she stood up, and then they were leaving the security of Brittany's bedroom, walking down the hall towards the dining room. Brittany led the way, holding Santana's hand the entire journey.

Brittany's parents and Rory were already seated at the table. Two more places were set, beside each other, for Brittany and Santana. The two girls had spent so much time together over their years of friendship that their parents had developed an understanding. Whichever house the girls went to after school and/or Cheerios practice, they would both be fed before the other went home. They hadn't called and asked to stay for dinner in years, just made sure their parents knew which house it would be at.

Santana tried to trade off houses about evenly. The Lopez family had their pride, even if they were living in Lima Heights Adjacent. But she didn't say a word about the seconds Mrs. Pierce offered, or the leftovers she brought home. When Mrs. Pierce sent pans of treats home for the neighbor children, Santana thanked her kindly.

So the two girls sat together as Brittany's parents discussed their days. Then they asked Rory how school was going. A glare from Santana, and he stuck to his own classes, not mentioning the mashoff performance.

Brittany went next. She, also, talked more about her classes, and the artwork she had made during the lectures. But she did talk about the TroubleTones performance.

Then it was Santana's turn. As she began to talk, Brittany reached up to hold Santana's hand, resting on the table, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Santana's hand.

"I got called in to Coach Sylvester's office this afternoon. There's another campaign ad airing Tuesday night. The third candidate… he's implying that Coach Sylvester is…" Santana choked on the words, but Brittany picked up the narrative.

"is a unicorn, like Kurt, or…" Santana shifted her hand, and Brittany stopped. Mr. & Mrs. Pierce looked at each other. They remembered Brittany's unicorn talk, earlier in the year.

"Why would he say that?" Mr. Pierce asked, and that helped Santana to find her words again.

"Because she selected a lesbian for head cheerleader."

Now the Pierce's looked at their daughters, blood and adopted. Now they saw the hands clasped on the table. "Brittany? Are you a unicorn too?"

"Actually, I'm a bicorn. But Santana's my girlfriend, so everything's good now."

Mrs. Pierce stood up, and walked around the table, to fold Santana in a warm embrace. "Oh, honey. You know we love you. You've been a second daughter to us, almost as long as we can remember."

**A/N: I'll try to get back into weekly posting, at least through the end of the summer.**


End file.
